A killer vacation
by Agent BM
Summary: Thank you i'm reader anon for the title. A nice weekend away turns into a nightmare for this group of girls when a killer makes his presence known. Who will live, who will die, who is this mysterious muscular killer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is something i haven't done in a while, write an m rated story. hope you like it. most oc's that aren't mine will be given credit at the end of the chapter because they're not important in the beginning. this is non canon to my stories, though i am changing a little canon, no more Ella being Kevin's girlfriend, replacing her with Madison, minor change but whatever its my choice, i barely use Ella anymore. Enjoy.**

Reese Caramel

Madison

Natasia Monde

Lucy Fluggerbutter

Kevin Fluggerbutter

Candlehead

Amy Rose

Ok all but Amy was in here since she was from another game but all the others had just gotten their code boxes cut and disabled by an unknown figure in the code room. This persons mission, to kill all of them for the things they've done in his life. Who this person is is unknown at this time, but he's out for blood and he's gonna get it. He went to the castle's armory and weapons room and started getting equipment he would need, a chainsaw, machete, guns and laser blasters. These would serve him well. He looked towards rows of star wars helmets Kevin collected but never moved after moving out of the castle.

They were just the right size for his new body which he had, but which would he steal? He looked towards a black helmet with green eye lenses labelled 'Death Trooper'. He put the helmet on and smiled. This would protect his identity, not that anyone would notice immediately with his new muscular body. He grabbed what he needed and headed out to take care of Kevin first.

(Lucy and Kevin's business, twins for hire)

22 year old Kevin Fluggerbutter was on the phone with his sister, who was spending a weekend with her friends, including his girlfriend Maddie, on a private vacation home they owned outside of the racing area of sugar rush.

"Sis, don't worry i'll keep the place clean. You just have fun with your friends. I promise i won't mess up your room. Ok. Enjoy yourself Lucy, i'll see you Monday, bye."

Kevin hung up his phone and went to sit on the couch to watch tv, but was startled when the door was busted open by a muscular figure wearing a leather jacket, jeans, black boots, a death trooper helmet, a bulletproof vest and white shirt.

"Who the fuck are you? No one's authorized to be up here" said Kevin angrily

The person said something but the helmet muffled his voice making it sound unintelligible. Kevin was surprised when he saw his toys which were supposed to be stored in the basement, walking up to him, toy blasters and lightsabers in hands.

"There he is" said a battle droid

"Subdue him" said a stormtrooper

The action figures with weapons started shooting small lasers which stung his arms and legs. A couple sonic the hedgehog plush toys jumped on his face. The toys forced him to the ground and held his limbs down. The mysterious person walked up to him and spoke

"What? I can't understand you, the helmet muffles voices" said kevin

The figure grabbed Kevin and threw him at the tv, breaking it. He then dragged Kevin to the bathroom and held his head in toilet water. Before Kevin ran out of breathe, the figure threw him to the ground.

"Why're you doing this?" asked Kevin

The figure removed his helmet

"Revenge for everything you've ever made me do"

"You, but-

"I brought your toys to life with some nanobot spray i bought from candlehead, it's only temporary but they served me well. I'm about to do to you what i plan to do with your sister. Farewell asshole"

The figure put his helmet back on and took out his machete. Kevin screamed in horrible pain as the killer chopped off both his arms. Kevin screamed the loudest he had ever screamed, so loud people outside the building ran away. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life, now he knew how his sister felt. Kevin just wanted this to end so he could regenerate in a bit, but he didn't know that would never happen. The killer cut off his head, ending Kevin's life. The killer threw kevins disembodied head out the window and walked away in secret.

(with Lucy)

Kevin's twin sister, Lucy, sat alone on a beach chair at her family's private vacation home wearing a black bikini, sunglasses, and headphones. She was drinking from a beer bottle and eating a fruit by the foot while waiting for her friends to arrive. She had arrived early to prepare rooms, and was enjoying the sun tan she was getting, but was growing impatient. She checked her watch.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked herself before sipping her beer again

Lucy just lied back in her chair and closed her eyes, if her friends arrived she would notice and go to greet them, til then she would just listen to her music, eat her fruit snack, and enjoy her tan. Meanwhile on a boat a good distance away, the killer had a sniper rifle pointed at Lucy's head. He had always wanted to do this to her. Not as violent as Kevin's death but he had this all planned out for a while. He pointed the gun at her head and fired, but no blood popped out. Lucy just scratched her head, as if the bullet just bounced off her. He fired a few more and she didn't die. He threw his gun in anger, he would have to do this the old fashioned way. He drove his boat away to hide somewhere on the island.

Lucy sensed her friends coming and opened her eyes. She slirped the remaining part of her snack in her mouth and put her headphones over her neck. She saw Kevin's girlfriend, Madison, or Maddie as she went by, who was part mermaid, swim up to shore. Lucy grabbed a towel and helped her dry off, thus gaining her legs back

"Hey Lucy" said Maddie

"Hey Maddie, chose to swim here huh?" asked Lucy

"The girls are almost here" said Maddie

And she was not wrong as a boat started sailing up to a nearby dock

"Time to go say hello" said Lucy

 **(End of chapter one)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and it's time to give credit to oc's. They should appear next chapter all of them.**

 **Natasia: I'm reader-anon**

 **Maddie and Reese: Jubileena**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Maddie walked to the boat where their friends were and greeted them.

"Amy, Reese, Natasia, glad you could make it. Candlehead, remind me why you're here again. Did i invite you?" asked Lucy

"You owed me a favor, plus while you all possibly get drunk i make sure you don't hurt yourselves. Speaking of which are you drunk lucy?" asked Candlehead

"No, i've had 1 bottle. Ask me again in a few hours" said Lucy as she walked towards the house

"I hope she doesn't go overboard with the drinking, i am sharing a room with her" said Reese

"Its Lucy, she wouldn't do that" said Madison

"Yeah, sure. Let's just go inside, unpack, and relax a little" said Amy

"So whose with who?" Asked Natasia as everyone grabbed their bags and went inside

"You're with me, maddie's with candlehead, and Reese is with Lucy, we discussed this a week ago" said Amy

"I wasn't with you girls last week" said Natasia

"Where were you?" Asked Candlehead

"Don't ask" said Natasia

Lucy held the door open and allowed the girls inside, the main living room had a big fireplace with tv mounted over it, chairs and couches, a fully stocked kitchen lucy had prepared, and that was just the start.

"Got a pool out back, hot tub, got some movies, snacks, drinks-

"Please promise you won't go overboard with the beer Lucy, remember what happened at tappers last month?" Asked Reese

"That's why I have you girls with me, some of you are responsible enough to keep me from drowning out back and hurting myself. I'll be fine, just go unpack and go have fun doing something" said Lucy before going to her room with Reese following her

Lucy looked into a mirror and started brushing her hair while Reese changed into a swimsuit

"So how's art business treating ya?" Asked Lucy

"Fine, same old as usual. How's dating? Find any good men lately, or another woman?" Asked Reese

"No" said Lucy "And we only dated for a week"

"Why'd we do that?" Asked Reese

"I honestly don't remember" said Lucy

"I didn't hate it" said Reese

"Me neither" said Lucy

The 2 looked at each other before giving themselves a quick hug before breaking off

"You want to get back tog- no what am I saying that's weird" said Lucy

"What's done is done. Let's never speak of this to the others" said Reese

"Agreed. Race you to the pool?" Asked Lucy

The 2 ran out of their room.

(Natasia and Amy)

"So Amy, how long have you known Lucy?" asked Natasia

"A long time lets say that. She has an affinity for anything pink, like me. Caught her trying to lift my hammer one day while i was in the bathroom" said Amy

She pulled out her hammer for Natasia to see

"Where do you keep that think anyway?" asked Natasia

Amy whispered into Natasia's ear

"Oh really? Wow. I personally believe in using a smaller weapon to defend myself" said Natasia

She pulled a baton out of her bag

"Little small don't you think?" asked Amy

Natasia uncovered a blade, spun the thing around a little, and pointed it at Amy.

"Small yes, but i'm an expert" said Natasia

"I'll try not to get on your bad side this weekend" said Amy

(Madison and Candlehead)

"I'm still surprised you're here candlehead" said Madison

"I am a friend of Lucy after all, and someone's gotta make sure she watches herself" said Candlehead

"That probably won't be you" said Madison

"i'll watch her, i'm good at that, i used to babysit her for a time" said Candlehead

"She told me you got her addicted to sweets" said Madison

"Ignore that comment" said Candlehead

(At the castle)

Rancis was getting the news about his sons brutal death, and this was sad and shocking to him. His code box was being checked, along with his daughters. Vanellope wasn't taking this very well, she was sad and angry at what happened. Who would want to kill her son?

"As of this time we have no suspects, killer covered his tracks well" said Wynchel

"I can't believe i'm hearing this" said Rancis

An oreo guard ran up to Rancis

"Sir, we checked the code box, Kevin's wasn't the only one to be disconnected to the network. Princess Lucy and her friends along with Candleheads have been disabled. We can reconnect them but we don't know how long it'll take. Kevin we can possibly bring back but no guarantee of success due to his boxes corrupted nature. Whoever disabled the boxes knew what they were doing" said the oreo guard

"We have cameras on the lower levels, did they pick up anything?" asked Rancis

"No sir, they've been disabled. Sir i suggest calling Princess Lucy and her friends back here for their safety. Until we can fix their code boxes they're in grave danger" said the oreo guard

"I agree, get me a phone" said Rancis

(Back at the island)

As the sun was slowly starting to set on the island, the killer reached the shore and kicked over boxes of Lucy's toys which he sprayed with nanobot spray. He kicked boxes full of kevin's toys onto the ground and the toys came to life. The killer pointed to a certain direction, the toys went that way and waited for their signal to attack. The killer made his way to a shed containing the power sources on the island, such as wifi, phone signal, and electricity.

(In the house)

"Chug chug chug chug"

Lucy sat on a chair, chugging down an entire 2 liter bottle of soda while her friends cheered her on. She drank the entire bottle and gave a loud burp

"Excuse you" said Amy

"I told you i don't need to be drunk all the time to have fun Candlehead" said Lucy

"Ok i get it, you proved me wrong" said Candlehead

Lucy's phone started vibrating and she picked it up, her dad was calling. She answered

"Hi dad" said Lucy

"Lucy you need to listen to me. You and all your friends need to get to the castle immediately" said Rancis

"Dad, we just unpacked our things, you and mom agreed to let me use the house for the weekend" said Lucy

"Lucy, it's urgent" said Rancis

"Dad i'm 22 years old, you can't tell me-

"Lucy your brothers dead" shouted Rancis

Lucy froze, Kevin was dead? How?

"Lucy, your code box has been tampered with along with Kevin's and all your friends, your lives are possibly in danger, you need to get here immediately for your own saf-

The phone went silent

"Dad? Hello?"

Lucy looked at her phone, she had lost signal.

(Back with Rancis)

Rancis saw that he had lost the signal. He turned towards Wynchell and Duncan.

"Send a team to that island immediately and make sure they get here, who knows what's going to happen to them" said Rancis

"Yes sir" said Wynchell

"We shall leave immdeiately" said Duncan

(Back with the girls)

"Lucy? Is everything alright?" asked Maddie

"We need to leave the island, our lives might be in danger" said Lucy

"What're you talking about?" asked Candlehead

The lights in the house flickered for a moment and music started playing

"What's that?" asked Reese

"I'm not sure" said Lucy

Natasia pulled out her baton and Amy her hammer, both felt something was going to happen.

'In a little cafe just the other side of the border. she was just sitting there giving me looks that made my mouth water'

Pony and stormtrooper toys started banging on the windows. Lucy ran to her room and went to her purse and pulled out a gun and a lightsaber. She could see more toys, transformers trying to open the window. She ran back to join her friends who armed themselves with what they could find. The toys had broken through the windows and were pouring in, about to attack the girls.

Amy swung her hammer down, smashing a bunch of them

'Come a little bit closer you're my kind of man. So big and so strong. Come a little bit closer, i'm all alone, and the night is so long'

"For the Separatist alliance" shouted some toy battle droids

"Destroy them" shouted a couple pony figures

"Subdue them, our new master demands it" shouted a couple stormtroopers

Candlehead grabbed a beer bottle and removed her candle. She drank the beer and spit it into the flame. A large fireball engulfed a lot of the attacking toys and they ran screaming. A few plush toys jumped onto Reese and held her to the ground

"Get away from my friend" shouted Lucy

She used the force to lift them up and Natasia sliced them into pieces. Lucy shot a few laser blasts at the window, destroying a few toy spaceships about to fly through. As the song began to end, the toys made a retreat. Just then the killer broke through the door and stared at the girls. They held their weapons up, not sure of what was about to happen.

 **Sorry if that scene with the toys attacking was rushed but i had little ideas of how to make it longer. That scene, along with the song used was inspired by the movie guardians of the galaxy vol 2, i really liked that scene that used the song. I hope you enjoyed this, the kills start next chapter, i'm finally deciding who will live and die.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was the first to attack. She raised her hammer and charged for the intruder, but he grabbed her hammer mid swing and threw her out a window. He would deal with her later. Lucy fired a few shots from her laser blaster at the intruder, but they didn't affect him. She activated her lightsaber and charged for him, but he surprised everyone when he grabbed the blade, it wasn't hurting him. The intruder punched Lucy hard in the face and threw her near the fireplace. He pulled out a machine gun from behind his back and fired multiple rounds at her, but they all bounced off her harmlessly, why wouldn't she die like this?

"That doesn't work on me asshole" said Lucy

'Thank mod he doesn't know why that doesn't work, at least i hope he doesn't' lucy thought to herself

The killer was distracted, Natasia used this opportunity to attack with her blade. She slashed the intruder and tore up his jacket and part of his armor.

"Grab Amy and get out of here. I'll hold him off" said Natasia

"But Nat-

"No buts Lucy, get Amy and get to the boat, i'll catch up" said Natasia

All the girls ran outside and grabbed Amy who received minor cuts from broken glass but was otherwise fine. They went for the dock to get the boat ready to take them back to the main land.

(With Natasia)

Natasia spun her weapon around and got into an attack position.

"Ok bitch, how's this gonna work, you attack first, i attack first? I won't let you hurt my friends. I've been trained well"

The killer pulled a machete out and lunged. The 2 clashed blades, swinging and missing. Natasia couldn't keep this up forever, she needed to leave and rejoin her friends. Natasia threw her weapon into the attackers chest and began to run. In response, the killer threw his machete at Nat's back, stabbing her. Nat got on her knees and started coughing up blood. The killer went to the fireplace and started putting wood in it

Natasia was weak, near death. The killer grabbed her and threw her head in the fireplace. With one of Candleheads candles, he lit the wood and the fire started growing. Natasia screamed as the killer held her down by stepping on her back. There was no use struggling as she was badly wounded. The killer laughed as Natasia gave out her last screams before her body went limp.

(With the girls)

The girls had heard Natasia's screams as they reached the boat.

"She's gone" said Reese

"We can mourn later, we need to get out of here. I'm driving" said Lucy

She started the boat up, but then it quickly died.

"Why aren't we moving? Shouldn't we be escaping?" asked Candlehead

"That bastard tampered with the boat, could be the engine, fuel lines, motor, i don't have time to check it would take too long" said Lucy

"What are we gonna do? That guys gonna be here any minute and he'll kill us too" Reese said, scared

"Not to worry, i'll call the mainland" said Lucy

She pulled her phone out, but she had no signal, neither did any of the other girls

"Emergency radio" said Lucy

She picked up the radio but saw the wires were cut.

"Fuck. We only have one option left, there's an emergency bunker in the middle of the island, has emergency supplies and is the only other way to communicate off the island. One of us can reach it we can call for help" said Lucy

"Have you forgotten i'm part mermaid? I can swim to shore, get help" said Maddie

"Yes, but still that bunker is our only chance of surviving. Maddie, get to shore, call for help, get anyone you can, we need to get off this island" said Lucy

Madison jumped off the boat and into the water, the girls watched as she swam off into the distance.

"Girls, i think we should start running now" said Reese

The girls looked towards the house in the distance, and saw a small green glow heading towards them. It was the killer.

"Split up" said Candlehead

Lucy, Reese, and Candlehead ran opposite directions from each other. Amy was in pain from her cuts, making her move slower. She didn't know what to do, she was defenseless. The killer walked up to her and stared at her.

"What're you waiting for? Aren't you gonna kill me? Isn't that what you're here to do?" Amy asked

The killer just stood there staring, this would be an easy kill. But he didn't want another easy kill. He wanted to see her running and screaming. She would have to wait, this pink hedgehog wasn't his priority, killing Lucy Fluggerbutter was his top one. The killer grabbed Amy and threw her into the water and just walked away. Amy popped her head out of the water and made her way to shore, why didn't he kill her? Amy went back to the house, she needed her hammer and some medical supplies, if he wasn't trying to kill her, yet anyway, then maybe she could get the jump on him, whoever he was.

(With Maddie)

"Listen ma'am, it's not safe for you on that island, get back to shore" Wynchell shouted

Maddie had caught up with a couple police officers heading towards the island by order of Rancis Fluggerbutter. She demanded they take her back with them.

"Ma'am, you're delaying us, every moment we stall your friends could be dying out there. We need to get the survivors back to the castle. For your safety i suggest you get back there" said Duncan

They drove their boat away from Maddie, leaving her alone. Despite what the cops said, she was not leaving her friends. She swam back for the island, hoping to find her friends still alive.

 **Sorry if this may feel rushed, but i'm making things up for this as i go**


	4. Authors note

Hello everyone, afraid I got some bad news. I've lost all inspiration to continue this story, at the rate this is going I can't figure out how to make this story unique rather than generic like this is turning out to be. Thank you for those who have read this and I'm sorry things turned out to be this way.

For those wondering how this story was gonna end, I got you covered in that regard. Confirmed characters who were next to die would've been Reese, Madison, candlehead, and Wynchell and Duncan. Near the final part, lucy would break the killers helmet to reveal the killer as Sour bill, who was doing this out of his sheer hatred serving the twins and their friends all these years. He would've badly injured Lucy before an injured Amy Rose would've attacked bill, successfully knocking him out.

Amy would drag a now dying Lucy towards a boat towards the docks where police officers are approaching the island. Amy would collapse and she would wake the next day in a hospital bed in the castle with Lucy in a bed next to hers, barely alive, hooked up to life support. I would've let you the readers decide if she lived or not. Amy would confront sour bill who was imprisoned one last time before vanellope had him executed. Vanellope and rancis would've been told with some tweaking the code for the dead racers could've been tweaked and there was a chance they could be brought back, but it might not work at all. I would've let that be up to your speculation along with lucys fate. Amy would watch as Bill is executed before returning to check on lucys status and the story would end there.

Sorry this never got to play out in story form but I at least wanted to let you know how this was gonna end. Thanks to those who took the time to read this. I'm curious though, do you think Lucy should've lived? And do you think there was a possibility the dead characters could come back?


End file.
